fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Article 87: National Anthems- Chapter of Destiny
INDONESIAN: Indonesia tanah airku, Tanah tumpah darahku, Disanalah aku berdiri, Djadi pandu ibuku. Indonesia kebangsaanku, Bangsa dan tanah airku, Marilah kita berseru, Indonesia bersatu. Hiduplah tanahku, Hiduplah neg'riku, Bangsaku, Rajatku, sem'wanja, Bangunlah djiwanja, Bangunlah badannja, Untuk Indonesia Raja. Indonesia Raja, Merdeka, merdeka, Tanahku, neg'riku jang kutjinta! Indonesia Raja, Merdeka, merdeka, Hiduplah Indonesia Raja. *IRANIAN: Sar zad az ofoq mehr-e-xâvarân Foruğ-e dide-ye haqbâvarân Bahman, farr-e imân-e mâst Payâmat ey Emâm, esteghlâl, âzâdi, naqš-e jân-e mâst Šahidân, pičide dar guš-e zamân faryâdetân Pâyande mâni o jâvedân Jomhuri-ye-eslâmi-ye-Irân *IRAQI: mawṭinī mawṭinī al-ǧalālu wa-l-ǧamālu wa-s-sanā'u wa-l-bahā'u fī rubāk fī rubāk wa-l-ḥayātu wa-n-naǧātu wal-hanā'u wa-r-raǧā'u fī hawāk fī hawāk hal arāk hal arāk sālimān munaʿamān wa ġānimān mukarramān sālimān munaʿamān wa ġānimān mukarramān hal arāk fī ʿulāk tabluġu s-simāk tabluġu s-simāk mawṭinī mawṭinī mawṭinī mawṭinī aš-šabābu lan yakilla hammahu an yastaqilla aw yabīd, aw yabid nastaqī mina r-radá wa lan nakūna li-l-ʿidā' kālʿabīd, kālʿabīd lā nurīd lā nurīd ḏullanā al-mu'abbada wa ʿayšanā al-munakkada ḏullanā al-mu'abbada wa ʿayšanā al-munakkada lā nurīd bal nuʿīd maǧdanā t-talīd maǧdanā t-talīd mawṭinī mawṭinī mawṭinī mawṭinī al-ḥusāmu wa-l-yarāʿu lā l-kalām wa-n-nizāʿu ramzunā ramzunā maǧdunā wa ʿahdunā wa wāǧibun ilá l-wafā' yahuzzunā yahuzzunā ʿizzunā ʿizzunā ġāyâtun tušarrifu wa rāyâtun turafrifu ġāyâtun tušarrifu wa rāyâtun turafrifu yā hanāk fī ʿulāk qāhirān ʿidāk qāhirān ʿidāk mawṭinī mawṭinī *IRISH: Sinne Fianna Fáil,1 atá faoi2 gheall ag Éirinn, Buíon dár slua thar toinn do ráinig chughainn, Faoi mhóid bheith saor Seantír ár sinsear feasta, Ní fhágfar faoin tíorán ná faoin tráill. Anocht a théam sa bhearna baoil, Le gean ar Ghaeil, chun báis nó saoil,3 Le gunna scréach faoi lámhach na bpiléar, Seo libh canaig amhrán na bhFiann *ISRAELI/ HEBREW: Kol 'od balleivav penimah Nefesh yehudi homiyah, Ul(e)fa'atei mizrach kadimah, Ayin letziyon tzofiyah; 'Od lo avdah tikvateinu, Hatikvah bat shnot alpayim, Lihyot 'am chofshi be'artzeinu, Eretz-tziyon vy(e)rushalayim. *ITALIAN: Fratelli d'Italia, l'Italia s'è desta, dell'elmo di Scipio s'è cinta la testa. Dov'è la Vittoria? Le porga la chioma, ché schiava di Roma Iddio la creò. Stringiamci a coorte, siam pronti alla morte. Siam pronti alla morte, l'Italia chiamò. Stringiamci a coorte, siam pronti alla morte. Siam pronti alla morte, l'Italia chiamò! *JAMAICAN: Eternal Father, bless our land Guide us with Thy mighty hand Keep us free from evil powers Be our light through countless hours To our leaders, Great Defender, Grant true wisdom from above Justice, truth be ours forever Jamaica, land we love Jamaica, Jamaica, Jamaica, land we love Teach us true respect for all Stir response to duty's call Strengthen us the weak to cherish Give us vision lest we perish Knowledge send us, Heavenly Father, Grant true wisdom from above Justice, truth be ours forever Jamaica, land we love Jamaica, Jamaica, Jamaica, land we love *JAPANESE: Kimigayo wa Chiyo ni yachiyo ni Sazare-ishi no Iwao to narite Koke no musu made *JORDANIAN: A-Sha-al Maleek A-Sha-al Maleek Sa-Mi-yan-ma-qa mu-ho Kha-fi-qa-tin fil ma-ali a-lam m-hu Nahnu ahrazna al muna Yawma ahyayta lana Nahdaton tahfizona Tatasama fawqa hami ash-shohobi Ya malika al-arabi Laka min khayri nabi Sharafon fil nasabi Haddathat anhubutuno al-kotobi Ash-shababul amjadu Junduka al-mujannadu Azmuhu la yakhmadu Fehee min ma'naka ramzu al-da'abi Ya malika al-arabi Laka min khayri nabi Sharafon fil nasabi Haddathat anhubutuno al-kotobi Domta nooran wa huda Fil baraya sayyida Hani'an mumajjada Tahta a'lamuka majdol arabi Ya malika al-arabi Laka min khayri nabi Sharafon fil nasabi Haddathat anhubutuno al-kotobi